


Uncle Vax

by rosesupposes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesupposes/pseuds/rosesupposes
Summary: Vax hasn't seen Vex for a few weeks. Unbeknownst to him, he's missed a lot.





	Uncle Vax

As Vax steps into the clearing about twenty minutes into the woods outside the city, an arrow goes whizzing by his head, sticking in a tree in front of him. “You’re getting better, sister,” he calls into the forest. “But you missed me.”

“Check your ear, brother,” comes a voice from somewhere above him. Vax reaches up to touch his ear and his fingers come away bloody. He hears a soft thump to his left, slightly behind him, and immediately tosses his dagger over his left shoulder. He hears it land in a pile of leaves and suddenly his sister is at his right shoulder.

“Nice try.” She laughs into his ear. “But you missed me.”

Vax spins so that he’s looking Vex directly in the eyes. He’s glad to see nothing drastic has changed in that last several weeks and he is still just about an inch shorter than him. She stares up at him challengingly. He stands still for a few seconds, waiting to see if she’ll make the first move. When she doesn’t, he does, diving at her waist.

“Good job, Stubby. You’re getting better but I’m still stronger than you.” They wrestle for a minute or two before Vax has Vex definitively pinned to the ground. “Now I’ve got you.”

“That’s what you think,” Vex says, smirking.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Vex tries to look aloof but it’s not her best attempt. “Oh, I don’t know… this!”

In seconds, there’s a pain just above his pelvis, he’s rolled onto his back on the ground, and Vex is looming over him with a foot on his chest. “Truce?” he offers weakly because he knows that she’s not afraid to kick just a little bit lower. 

His sister smiles and offers her hand. “Truce,” she agrees. Vax takes her hand and pulls her down next to him. He sits back on his elbows and she settles in so they can chat.

“You have any food?” she asks him. He looks over at her and notices that she’s quite a bit thinner than she was just a few weeks ago.

Vax digs into his pack and hands over a small loaf of bread and a hunk of cheese. Vex tries to take it without seeming desperate but Vax sees how quickly her hand move. He doesn’t say anything, just watches her tear into the bread with her teeth.

“Where’d you get this cheese?” she asks as she chews. “It’s expensive.”

Vax sighs. In truth, he’d done an honest day’s work helping the dairy man with moving some boxes in anticipation of meeting with his sister but he certainly isn’t going to tell her that. “Nicked it off some rich guy in the market today.”

“Mmmm,” she hums and takes a tiny nibble of the cheese.

Vax doesn’t want to ask about her hunger but he worries and he can’t help himself so he tries to make it a joke. “Why so hungry, sis? Too much target practice so you could skin my ear today?”

She glares at him out of the corner of her eye but forcibly swallows her mouthful of bread. “Feeding two mouths, nowadays,” she says smirking.

Vax almost faints. “You’re not- you- you can’t be- it hasn’t been- that’s- that’s not-”

Vex bursts out laughing and this time it’s Vax’s turn to glare. “Your face, darling,” she manages through her laughter. “It was- god, it was priceless.”

Vex eventually gets her laughing under control while Vax sits and waits, pouting more than he’s willing to admit. “Are you done now?”

“That face doesn’t suit you, brother, stop pouting.” There’s silence for a moment. “I am feeding two, though,” she says and then she whistles.

A small brown bear comes running into the clearing and Vax pulls his dagger from his belt. Vex grabs his wrist with one hand and reaches out towards the bear with the other. “No, no, no, don’t.” The bear cuddles into her side and Vex starts petting it. “He’s mine,” she says. “Vax meet Trinket. Trinket, this is your uncle Vax.”

This time, Vax does faint.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted elsewhere in 2015 but I'm trying to put everything in one place now. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
